Love, War, and Swords
by black-magic-temptress
Summary: This story tells the tale of two misfit in their own kingdoms. As fate would have it this Vampire prince accidentally falls in love with a human princess. But, will Chris and Scarlet as lovers be pulled away by their fathers?


  
  
Love, War, and Swords 

By: Kasey L. Hannan

There once was a lake separating two kingdoms. A kingdom of men and a kingdom of vampires. These two kingdoms despised eachother. Invasions where none-stop for both of the kingdoms. So, eventually the kings of the two kingdoms got fed up with their homes always sitting in ruins. The kings met and discussed their problems and they made a plan. A plan that would work for 20 years until one day when love would interfere. The plan was King James (Man's King) would send all the criminals from his kingdom for the vampires to feed on in King Cain's Kingdom. And at the end of every week 5 guards would get on one of the transport boats with the criminals and drop them off with the guards at the other side of the lake. This worked every week never having any problems. Two years into the ingenious plan both queen's became pregnant. In the year 1309 Queen Jessica of the vampires gave birth to a handsome little boy and Queen Veronica gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The young prince was named Chris and the little princess was named Scarlett. Chris was raised around vampires who hated the race of man. Especially his father, King Cain hated men. He despised them with every fiber of his being. So, understandably he thought that men were an evil and hateful race. Chris never knew and never thought there was another way to look at the human race. Scarlett was raised the same way. Her father told her never to trust a vampire, "They're no good". Scarlett believed her father and trusted his judgment, so she hated the vampires as well. Scarlett was 7 years old when she started taking lessons in sword fighting. Her father always told her that a woman with a sword was a deadly weapon. Meanwhile, Chris on the other side of the lake, (also seven) Chris was also learning to sword fight. By the time Scarlett was thirteen she was the best sword fighter, and archer in her kingdom; as was Chris, they were each other's counter parts from two very different worlds. One morning the five guards loaded the transport ship with the criminals and slowly made their way to the other side. Once they reached the shore the guards proceeded to push the criminals onto the shore. One of the guards spotted a shiny object in the sand. The guard reached down and picked it up. The object was a diamond. A 28caret diamond about the size of a human heart. The guard shoved all the rest of them off of the ship and kicked off of the dock. The guard held up the rotund diamond to gloat in front of the vampires as the ship slowly drifted off into the foggy water. Half way across the lake on the ship they could still hear the vampires at the other shore screaming curse words and threats. As soon as the ship touched back on it's own soil the guard jumped off of the ship and ran straight for the drawbridge. He ran thru the kingdom and up to the castle doors. The doors swung open and he raced to the great Hall. He knelt to his knees in front of the king and the princess. The king gently pulled the diamond out of the guard's hands and looked it over 10 or 15 times. The king stepped down from his throne and pulled the man by the wrists up to his feet. "Where did you find this?" asked the king. "At the shore of the living dead." He answered. "For your courage and loyalty to your kingdom," said the king, "I give you my daughter's hand in marriage." "What, no you don't. I will not be betrothed to any man. I'll chose myself!" Scarlet yelled as she stepped off of her throne and ran out of the grand hall. Suddenly King Cain burst threw the door, "That belongs to me," yelled Cain. "This is man's as you can see. It' s in our possession." King James replied with a smirk. "Fine, I have a way to settle this. The heir of your kingdom against the heir of my kingdom in a sword fight to their death. Winner's father keeps the stone." King Cain said"You've got a deal. When the sun hits the high point in the sky tomorrow." Replied king James. "Where?" asked King Cain? "My people will build a bridge on the lake and we'll meet you their King James replied. So king Cain walked out the doors, into a boat, and then back to his own kingdom. King James scurried to Scarlet's room. "I'll make you a deal if you win tomorrow, I'll let you marry any man you want." King James said. "If I win what?" Scarlet asked. "A sword fight with our enemies." The king said confidently. "Sure it's about time I get to fight one of those bastards." Scarlet replied. "I want you to practice to night." King James added. "Fine." Scarlet answered. All thru the night work was being done on the bridge. By day break the extremely wide bridge was completed for the event. Scarlet woke up that morning feeling very cocky. She was wearing a white blouse, a pair of black pants, and her red hair pulled up underneath a black leather hat. Scarlet grabbed her belt and slid her sword into it. She walked down to her chamber doors and the flight of stairs she walked out the door thru the kingdom and out of the drawbridge she stepped one foot at a time and sat down in a carriage. As it started down an unused old dirt road. Meanwhile, Chris was getting a pep talk from his father. Chris stepped into the carriage and sat next to his father as it started towards the bridge. Scarlet and her father arrived at the bridge first and as she stepped onto the bridge she could see the carriage coming closer and closer. Finally the other carriage arrived and out stepped a gorgeous man with short curly back hair. He walked to the center of the bridge as Chris's father yelled, "You can take him." Scarlet pulled off her hat and her long red hair fell to her sides. As she pulled backed her hair in a ponytail Chris stared in awe. He ran back down the bridge to his father. "She's a girl, I can't fight a girl!" Chris exclaimed to his father. "She's 18 and the best sword fighter in her kingdom. Now go back out there." Cain said to Chris as he pushed him back onto the bridge. Then Chris scrambled to the center of the bridge. "Scared of me or something wimp." Scarlet said with a laugh. "No, I was just looking for a little competition." Replied Chris. "Well, you got what your looking for then." Scarlet shot back. Scarlet and Chris both pulled out their swords. The lunged at each other, up and down they went using the most strategic moves. And finally, Shing! Blood had been spilled, the thick red liquid stained Chris's shirt. Their swords slipped into the water and Chris tackled Scarlet. They punched and slapped, elbowed and kicked each other for a few minutes until they stopped. Both Chris and Scarlet were breathing heavily. Scarlet was sitting on him with her hands on his holding down as he struggled. He blowing kisses at her and she slapped him. "The only thing you can kiss is my ass," she snapped at him. "My pleasure, Bitch!" he yelled back. As Scarlet raised her hand to hit him again there was a creak in the bridge. The bridge suddenly caved in, they both fell into the water and where swept down the river. Both of the kings ordered guards to go find their children, but the current was too fast for them to be pulled out. Hours later... Scarlet woke up next to Chris soaking wet and freezing cold. She turned and looked at the lifeless body next to her and realized what had happened. "Aaaaaah!" she yelled scooting away from Chris dripping water as she moved. Her hair went from a bright glowing red to a dark maroon. Her white blouse was now literally translucent and her pants were soaking wet and still dripping all over. Scarlet stood up looking for her sword. She caught glimpse of it and she scrambled to pick it up. She stumbled as she reached to get it but she eventually she raised the sword up from the ground. She slowly pulled her feet across the wet shore until she stood hovering over Chris sword in hand. Chris then arose awakened by her screaming. Chris looked up at Scarlet above him, as she was about to lunge at him. His own sword was nowhere in sight so as the blade came down he caught it with his bear hands. She pulled theblade from his grasp as blood dripped from his palms. "Stop this there is no reason for this nonsense." Chris said bandaging his cuts with a ripped piece of his shirt. "What nonsense, I'm not thru with you yet." Scarlet yelled back. "Trust me," Chris said softly, looking into her eyes. "Vampires aren't trust worthy." She said spitting at his feet with dishonor. "Well that's true. But that's beside the point!" He said annoyed, "Just put the sword down, I'm not going to hurt you." "Bullshit. Is it just me or earlier did you not have a sword at my throat!" Scarlet yelled in his face still pointing the blade in his face. "It's all an act. The whole thing was an act. I'd don't want to actlike that; I just do it for my dad. No matter, my dad's an asshole anyways." Chris said extending his hand to be pulled up. Scarlet reluctantly placed her hand in his and pulled him to his feet. She slid her sword back into her belt. "So, do you know where we are?" Scarlet asked looking around. "Well let's see...um...not a clue," Chris said rubbing his forehead and looking around. "The only way that were going to make it back is we have to trust one another," Chris said stumbling onto his feet. "Fine, but if at any time you turn on me I'll slice you so fast it'll make your head spin." Scarlet said aggressively. Chris looked around for his sword and finally found it, washed upon the shore was his sword with his family crest engraved in the hilt of the Sword. He picked it up and slid it into his belt. "My best bet would be to follow the river home." Chris said looking down the river. "That could work, if we knew which side of the river we're on." Scarlett said also looking down the river. "Well that's east enough. We're on your side of the river because everything is so lush. Our side is just dead like everything else on that side of the river." He said. "Okay" she said looking over at him. "By the way my name is Scarlet." She said. "My name's Chris" He said starting to walk down a narrow path in the woods. As he looked at her he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her long red hair bounced as she walked and it still dripped here and there. Her tight, damp, black pants went past her ankles and she had lost her shoes. Her white blouse was literally see-thru and underneath it he could see her black uncomfortable looking corset. He looked away telling himself he wasn't aloud to be attracted to a human. Mean while back at king James's both kings were having a screaming match. "This is all your fault James," Cain yelled. "My fault, this is all your fault and just think what your son's doing to my daughter," James yelled back. "My son. What about your daughter, my son's probably dead by now," Cain snapped back. "That's probably because your sons such a wimp," James replied with a smirk. "You repulse me," Cain yelled as he walked out of the door. As soon as Cain left the hall a guard scurried over toking James, "I regret to inform you sire, our men have yet to find Princess Scarlet," the guard bowed and hurried back out of the room. The king threw his fists against his throne in frustration and anger. Back at the riverside Scarlet and Chris were still walking in the right direction. For away in the distance they could hear thunder rolling in the distance. "There has to be somewhere to stop, and stay out of the rain because it's definitely coming." Scarlet said still a little damp. "Don't worry we'll find somewhere," he said, though doubting his own words. And there when it rains it pours. The rain soonstarted coming down like hail. "Your in luck," Chris said pointing to a little cabin in a clearing in the wood. Scarlet and Chris ran to the door and opened it. It was completely dark and empty; there was a big bed in the center of the room, a few cabinets on the walls, a fireplace, and a huge bag of apples. Scarlet rushed in the door andover to the fireplace. Scarlet picked up two sticks and started to rub them together trying to create friction. "Chris, come here I can't start this." Scarlet yelled shivering. Chris walked over to the fireplace and took the sticks, within a few seconds a small fire had started in the fireplace. Chris then threw some logs on the fire and the fire began to grow. "That's not fair, you make it look so easy!" Scarlet squealed with sarcasm. Scarlet stood up and walked over to the cabinets. She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a rather large blanket. "Ok, turn around," she said.So Chris turned and looked at the wall. Scarlet sat on the edger of the bed and slipped off her pants, and her blouse. Her pantaloons and corset were still damp but she decided not to take them off. She took the wool blanket and wrapped it around herself. She laid her clothes in front of the fireplace and then sat down beside Chris. "There are some blankets in front of thecabinets." Scarlet said pointing to the cabinets. Chris got up and got a blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Do you mind?" He asked. "No, go ahead, sit down." She said staring into the fire. So he then slowly sat down next to her. "Since we might be together for a while maybe we should get to know each other a little better." Chris said. "Ok, fine," she said looking at him. "My full name is Princess Scarlet Katherine Cortez and I'mactually Irish not Spanish. I was mostly raised by my father and let me tell you my father hates vampires. I started sword fighting when I was seven and that was the same year that my mother died after becoming very ill. I've never had any friends or any contact with normal people. My father has been looking for a suitor for me for the last three years, but I either refused or intimidated them." Scarlet said and paused for a minute. "When I get married I want them to love me for me, not for my father's wealth and I want true love not that fake stuff." Scarlet finished and turned to Chris. "Ok, enough about me, what about you?" She asked. "Fine, well my full name is Christopher James Clark and I'm a mix of everything. My father always hated humans; he's always said that they're despicable creatures. But, I have to say that you've definitely proved him wrong. And I've also been swords fighting since I was 7 years old. I have many friends back home and everyone adores me. I believe in true love above all else, and I refuse to marry some brain less twit who doesn't know 1 from 2," Chris stopped, "and that's about it." He said as he stared endlessly out the now pitch black window. "I'm tired," said Scarlet as she stood up and walked up to the bed and plopped onto the bed. "Goodnight," she whispered as she slowly drifted off. Chris soon became sleepy as well and lied down on the other side of the bed. He soon fell asleep also. Sun crept through the3 window across the wood flour and onto Scarlet's face. She blinked her eyes and soon became conscious. She was laying in the bed with her head on Chris's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Everything was peaceful until she came to her senses and sat straight up in the bed. "Get off of me" she squealed as she jumped out of bed. He was awakened once again by her screaming and sat up rubbing his eyes. "I was asleep how was I supposed to know what I was doing." He said sternly. "Calm down nothing happened," he continued on, "and further more what would make you think that I would do something like that." He scooted off of the bed and threw the blanket on the floor. Then he walked across the room and stormed out slamming the door behind him. He walked out and kneeled in front of the river. He cupped the water in his hands and then pulled his hands up to his face and sipped it. Back in the cottage Scarlet was putting on her now dry pants and blouse. She walked passed the ash filled fireplace and over to the cabinets. She looked thru all of them trying to find a knapsack or bag but she came up empty handed. So she laid her blanket out flat and stuck as many apples as she could fit in it. Then she tied up the blanket and she took Chris's blanket and laid it out flat too. She folded up two more blankets and tied them up in the center. She set both the packages on the floor and put her belt on that her sword was sticking out of. She picked up the two packages with one hand opened the door and set them outside the door. She went back in the cottage grabbed another apple took a bite out of it and walked out the door. She picked up the two packages with one hand and the apple in the other. She walked down the slope to the riverbank where Chris was sitting with his legs sprawled out in front of him with his arms behind him for support. She walked up behind him chewing on the apple she had in her hand as she sat the packages next to him. "We should be going," Scarlet announced. Chris turned and looked at her, "Why is that exactly?" He asked and turned his head back now looking at the water. "I want to get home, don't you?" she asked. "Not really, so many expectations and responsibilities." He answered. "I don't know why anyone would want to go back to that." He continued on. "Come on we have to go." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder. He slowly pushed himself up. "What's this?" he asked pointing to the package in her hand. "Apples" she replied cheerfully. "And the other one has blankets in it," she said "and you'll be carrying it," she finished. "I'm hoping we get there by late afternoon," she said laughing. "Me too," he said pointing to the sky behind her. There were dozens of black clouds in the otherwise clear sky. He picked up the package of blankets beside him and walked right up next to her. "I guess we should be going then," he said as he finally turned away from the clouds and his eyes locked straight forward. "I guess so," she said as they both started walking forward. After ten minutes of silence Chris decided to strike up a conversation. "Do you mind if I ask you a question," he said and looked at Scarlet. "No, go ahead, ask away." She said. "How does it feel to have a reflection?" he asked. "How does it feel to touch a cross," he asked another question. "Well, I don't know I've never thought about it," she answered and looked back at him. "I really don't know what to tell you," she answered sadly. "  
That's ok, it's fine," he replied. "Let me ask you a question now," she said eagerly and continued, "How does it feel to drink blood?" "What do you mean?" he said and stared at her stunned. "What I mean is does drinking blood have any affect on you?" She asked. "Yes, drinking blood is like drinking from a fountain of youth." He answered now looking forward as he continued, "Your body is totally and completely replenished. Your filled with strength and courage, it's amazing," he said, and finished. "Oh, well now I see why it's so appealing," she said as she looked at him and smiled. "It's not all that appealing to me, I'm the only vampire in the entire kingdom that thinks it would be nice to be normal," he said and looked down at the ground. "What has been done, cannot be undone," he whispered just loud enough so Scarlet could hear him. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Scarlet spoke. "Do you hear the thunder?" She asked him. "Yes, it sounds real close," he replied. Off in the distance flashes of lightning danced across the blue-black sky while thunder roared behind it. The noises became closer and closer until it was directly overhead. Chris was walking a few behind her as the lightning hit the ground around them. Suddenly a flash of lightning hit a large oak tree that was right next to Scarlet. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the falling tree. It was a split second decision when Chris came running and pushed Scarlet out of the way of the falling tree. Moments later Scarlet sat up covered in the dirt and looked over at Chris pinned underneath the huge oak tree face forward into the ground. "Oh my god," she said as Chris looked up at her in utter pain. "Help me," he said, his teeth clinched. Scarlet jumped onto her feet and walked over to the end of the tree and tried to lift it up. "I can't lift it," she said sorely. "Ok, fine just try your best to hold it up as long as you can, then I'll try to flip over on my other side and push it off with my arms," he finished. "Ok," she replied reluctantly. She put her hands on the tree and pulled up as long as she could. In a second Chris had flipped over and the tree was now on his chest. The both of them tried over and over again to try to push the tree off but nothing worked. "I have no energy left in me," he said still in pain. "Didn't you say that when you feed you gain strength?" she asked. "Yes," he replied looking up at Scarlet, questioning her motives. She kneeled down next to Chris's head and pulled out a blade from her boot. "No, I can't let you do this, it's wrong." He said. "No, it's not. You save my life, I save yours." She said and glided the blade across the palm of her hand. Chris looked up and saw the glisten of her blood in the palm of her hand. She placed her hand on his mouth and he put his hands on hers and pressed down. She finally pulled her hand off. "Do you feel better now?" She asked and smiled. "Yes, much better." He said. Then he pushed the tree off of his chest and threw it to the side. He pushed himself up and stumbled to his feet as Scarlet bandaged her cut with a torn piece of her shirt. "Come on, we have to keep moving," he said as they picked up their packages and walked on. She followed not far behind. "Are you sure you're ok to go on?" she asked concerned. "Never felt better," he replied. And they continued on. They walked all day only stopping a few times for water and the occasional apple. They walked until the sun got low in the sky. "I think we should stop here for the night," Chris said looking at a large clearing in the trees. "I'll go get some fire wood," Chris said as he walked out into the forest. While he was gone she took out the blankets and set up two spots where they could sleep. When he arrived back he had fire wood under one arm and a lily in the other hand. "I saw this all alone and it made me think of you." He said as he handed it to her. She took it into her hand and raised it to her nose and smelled it. "It's beautiful." She said. He placed half of the firewood in a pile surrounded by rocks and the rest in a secluded area. He started the fire in the pile of wood. Then he turned around and sat next to Scarlet. "Why did you push me out of the way back there?" She asked him. "Well, because I didn't want you to get hurt." He said staring at the ground. "Thank you," she said looking into his eyes. "What's that around your neck." Chris asked looking at a chain around her neck. She reached into her blouse and pulled out a large gold locket in the shape of the sun. "Oh, this, my mother gave it to me when I was six, she told me never to open it until I knew the time was right, I haven't opened it to this day." She said still looking at his face. He reached out and took it in his hand and looked at it. "It's beautiful," he said as he let go of it and it fell back onto her chest. He looked up into eyes and said, "and so are you." She placed her hand on his as he leaned in to kiss her. A few seconds into the kiss she pulled away. "I can't do this what would my father and your father think?" she said looking at Chris concerned. "Who cares, do you see our fathers here some where, we don't always have to be what they want us to be," Chris said looking into her eyes. "Your right, your right, "she said as she put her hands around her neck and kissed him again. "Ok we should probably go to sleep now," she said as she pulled out from his warm embrace. They both went and lay down on opposite sides of the fire. A few minutes later Scarlet grabbed both her blankets and set them next to Chris and lay down. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. She soon fell fast asleep. In the morning Chris woke up to see Scarlet on the other side of the tiny flame chewing on another apples. "Good Morning" she said smiling at him. "Come on, get up we have to get a move on," she said as she tied up the apples in the wool blanket. "Get up, it's a beautiful day," she said as she walked over to the river and took a drink. Then she stood up and walked back over to the little pile of ash. "We're almost there, the daises are getting thicker," she said pulling Chris up by his arms. Chris stood up and started to fold up the blankets and tie them into a package. Scarlet and Chris put everything together slipped on their shoes and started walking again. They only walked for a half an hour before sight of the drawbridge came into view. Scarlet threw down her package and jumped into Chris's arms and kissed him. "I'll come back to you," She said as she ran towards the large drawbridge. Chris turned and walked towards his own kingdom. Scarlet ran over the drawbridge thru the kingdom and she continued to run until she reached the castle doors. She pushed them and then the castle doors swung open. She stood in the doorway panting, completely out of breath. "Scarlet" yelled her father from across the room running towards her. "Are you all right?" he asked looking at her dirty clothes. "I'm fine, I'm just out of breath and I need some water." She said walking over to her to her throne and sat down. Suddenly a woman ran out and handed Scarlet a goblet filled with water. "Are you hungry, are you tired, are you injured?" her father pestered her with questions. "No father I'm fine." She said and put her hand on his shoulder. Later that night when Scarlet was asleep all she dreamed of was Chris. All day every day, all she thought of was him. One morning Scarlet's was awakened by her father, "Today you will choose your husband," he said smiling at her. "Put on your best dress and come down stairs." So she did as her father requested and when she came down the stairway she was amazed. There was a line of at least thirty men. "I want you to chose your husband, your 18 now and you need a suitor." Her father said pulling her down the stairs by her arm. She spent the whole day meeting all of the princes, kings, dukes, and bishops. At the end of the day she returned to her chamber to deliberate. She sat on her bed thinking of all the men, but all she wanted to think about was Chris. Minutes later her father opened the door and walked in. He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand. "Scarlet, your mother told me to tell you when you came of age to follow your heart, let your heart be your guide," said king James. "I loved your mother very much, and she was a very wise woman and that was why I was drawn to her. Scarlet when you make your decision don't be Princess Scarlet, be your mother's daughter." He finished, kissed Scarlet on the forehead and left. "Follow my heart." Scarlet said to herself. She walked to her chamber door and opened it, she looked around to see if anyone was watching and then quietly hustled down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she scanned the room and continued across the great hall and out of the huge doors. She walked to the far side of the castle to the stables. She walked past many horses until she came to the most beautiful horse you would have ever seen. It was a black horse with a black mane and one white spot of white between its eyes. Its name was Artemis and the light of the moon glistened in its eyes. She opened the gates, saddled the horse, jumped on it's back, and rode down the long wide road. She road through the town, over the drawbridge, and into the forest. She rode over the hill and past the crumbled bridge. She rode for an hour before the small cottage came into view. She reached the cottage, and jumped off the horse, and burst threw the door. She looked around; Chris was sitting on the bed staring at the flames in the fireplace. He turned and looked at her, "I thought you'd never get here." He said as he stood up and smiled at her. She ran at him jumped into his arms and kissed him. Eventually Chris pulled away, "I've only known you for three days, some how I've fallen so deeply in love with a complete stranger." He said as he pulled out a gold ring with a huge emerald on it, "Will you marry me?" "Yes, I'll marry you," she said with a huge smile. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "All that stuff about true love, I want that too and I want it with you. We'll go away somewhere, where no one knows who we are. We'll have lots of kids and live happily ever after." He said and smiled bigger than he had ever in his life. "I..." Scarlet began and stopped. The happiness was whipped from her face as she cringed in pain. The arrowhead stuck out from the center of her stomach as blood began to pour down her white blouse. She looked down at the stained blouse and placed her hand on her lesion. She began to shake and she wore a nervous smile. She sank to her knees as Chris looked up out of the open door. There in the door way stood his Brother with a bow in his hand and a smile on his face. Chris bent down to his knees facing Scarlet. "It'll be ok, It'll be ok," She said still shaking and he looked at her and shook his head up and down. The wound didn't stop bleeding and Chris's heart felt like it had sunk into his stomach. "I love you," she said and then she fell to the floor. "No, Scarlet wake up. Please, wake up. Wake up," he said as tears ran down his face. He picked up her lifeless body held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Tears ran down his face and they didn't seem to stop. "What are you crying about? Get up, let's just get home." Chris's brother said and motioned for Chris to hurry up. "Are you blind? Do you not see what you've done? You've taken an innocent person's life because she wasn't exactly like you." Chris said bursting into a fit of rage. "What does it matter it's just a worthless human?" Chris's brother shot back. "Innocent people die because you say and you have no regrets. You make me sick." Chris said. Chris placed Scarlet's body on the bed and covered it up with a blanket. He took the locket from around Scarlet's neck that she received from her mother and put it around his own neck and shoved the locket in his shirt. Then he walked towards the door angrily looking at his brother. "You don't really think that you are going to leave here and go back home and make a fool of father and tell him that you fell in love with a human." Chris's brother said and pulled out a knife. The two brothers began to fight, and amidst their fighting Chris's brother was stabbed in the heart. Chris's brother was now dead and Chris stood breathing heavily feeling as if he was pinned in a corner. Time seemed to slow down and he had nowhere to go, so that is exactly where he went. Chris walked out of the Cabin and shut the door behind him. He got on his horse and road off into the darkness. By that time both the kings where on their ways to look for their children. The kings reached the cabin at sun rise and found their children dead and one missing. The kings were outraged and declared war upon each other. The two kingdoms were ransacked and ruined and there was not a single person left, but me. After Scarlet had died and I had killed my brother, I fell into shadow. I watch quietly from the forest as my father's kingdom and Scarlet's father's kingdom burned to the ground because of a hatred of something that they couldn't understand. The two kingdoms drifted from all history and people today neglect the fact that there might be things out there besides humans. And if there were, people would attack because of the fact that people bother with thing they cannot understand.


End file.
